L'Eternel
by Amonita
Summary: Tout ça se déroule un mois après la défaite d'Hadès, le Sanctuaire souffle et se pense tiré d'affaire. Mais c'est sans compter sur la rage de quelques dieux. Fanfiction avec de l'action dedans :p .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer 

Cette fanfiction sur Saint-Seiya (les chevaliers du zodiaque) est basée sur le manga papier, et non sur le dessin animé connu de tous. C'est pour cela qu'il ne sera jamais fait notion de Asgard ou de ce qu'il s'est déroulé dans les cinq films. Cependant, il peut être fait allusion à ce qu'il se déroule dans Saint Seiya G. Mais cette série n'étant toujours pas terminée et donc par souci de cohérence avec ce qui pourrait se dérouler, il en sera fait le moins possible.

Ah oui aussi: Ses personnages seront rendus à Kurumada et/ou Okada à la fin, nah :p .

**Chapitre 1 **

La philosophie populaire veut que quand un ennui arrive, il est toujours accompagné: cela est toujours exact. L'humain se trouve toujours dans un cercle vicieux d'emmerdes et il restera jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en sorte. Ceci est alors parfaitement applicable pour le Sanctuaire et pour les forces guidées par la déesse Athéna. Celle-ci avait dû, en deux mois, battre Poséidon et Hadès. Inutile de dire qu'après ça, le repos n'est pas négligeable. Mais hélas pour elle, le Sanctuaire n'était toujours pas parti du cercle. Il restait encore quelques dieux jaloux qui voulaient eux aussi tenter leur chance et miser sur le fait qu'Athéna était désormais affaiblie au plus haut point et que ses héroïques chevaliers d'or et d'argent étaient désormais tous morts.

Ho comme ils se trompaient sur tout les points !

Athéna s'était remise très vite de son affrontement contre Hadès et avait profitée de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs pour faire revenir à la vie ses douze chevaliers d'or (+ Kanon, hors-série), comme le permettait sa victoire contre Hadès et qui permettait de récupérer quelques membres de son armée. Elle avait pu récupérer en 1743 une poignée de ses chevaliers morts (mais il fut évident que Shion et Dohko furent le seul à recevoir une quelconque récompense: Ils sont pas morts, eux.) et ce coup-ci, encore une fois, on a eu le droit aux habituelles récupérations de vie. Si il fut naturel que la vie de Seiya fut récupérée, la vie de l'intégralité des chevaliers d'or fut un peu plus discutable: Oui, certes, ils avaient tous sacrifiés leurs vies sur le mur des lamentations mais était-ce une raison pour les faire revenir _tous_ ? Etait-il nécessaire de faire revenir les chevaliers qui avaient jurés fidélité a ce grand pope maléfique ? C'est ainsi que la nouvelle de la réincarnation de Shura du Capricorne, Saga des Gémeaux, DeathMask du Cancer et Aphrodite des Poissons fit grand bruit. Pourquoi faire renaître des tueurs, des gens sans cœur, des gens qui ont cachés la vérité ?

Enfin restait que beaucoup furent finalement satisfait en n'apprenant déjà une chose.

DeathMask n'aurait aucune armure. Et c'est pas Athéna qui l'avait décidé. Mais l'armure elle-même qui avait décidé que finalement, le fait qu'il l'ait porté devant le mur des lamentations était une fois de trop. Le chevalier du Cancer avait été le premier surpris et sa décision fut de quitter le sanctuaire et de partir en exil. Sage décision pensèrent certains. Mais cette décision était finalement plutôt stratégique: reclu sur sa petite île italien de l'adriatique. DeathMask se plaisait à améliorer ses pouvoirs et attendait sagement un éventuel retour.

De leurs cotés, Shura, Aphrodite et Saga furent laissés en paix et retournèrent à leur temples sans êtes trop décriés. Finalement DeathMask devait être le plus gênant, pensait la naïve Athéna.

Les autres chevaliers d'or étaient eux aussi revenus à la vie sans trop de problèmes: Mu du Bélier s'en était retourné à Jamir afin de récupérer l'intégralité de son matériel, Aldébaran du Taureau avait récupéré sa place, tout comme Aiolia du Lion, Shaka de la Vierge, Milo du Scorpion, Aiolos du Sagittaire et Camus du Verseau (dont le fait qu'il eut appartenu aux renégats furent éclipses par la rumeur publique: Camus n'est pas méchant, _il n'a pas une tête à l'être_.) . Seul Dohko ne retourna pas à sa maison mais devint Grand Pope par Intérim. En effet, naturellement cela devrait être un chevalier de la génération actuelle, mais cela demandait de longs moments de réflexion et Dohko fera un très bon intérim, c'est ce que jugeai le sanctuaire .

Et donc en ce jour de mai 1987, un mois après les événements connus désormais par tous, une nouvelle venait de parcourir le sanctuaire, ce fut Dohko qui l'annonça à Athéna :

"- Majesté, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Non, deux bonnes nouvelles.

Dites, mon cher Dohko.

Eh bien la première c'est que l'armure du Cancer à trouvé son nouveau possesseur en la présence d'un enfant de 9 ans, originaire de l'Europe de l'est. Cela fait qu'a nouveau les chevaliers d'or sont au complet.

Bien bonne nouvelle, répondit la déesse avec un sourire franc, puis-je savoir son nom ?

Il se nomme Cancer No Thadée .

Bien. Thadée… c'est joli comme nom. J'aime bien. Et .. quelle est l'autre nouvelle que vous vouliez m'annoncer ?

Je ne sais pas si elle est bonne ou mauvaise, mais je la considère comme bonne. Dionysos s'est réincarné dans le corps d'un paysan macédonien et il souhaiterais vous rencontrer ce mois-ci.

Dionysos s'est enfin réincarné ? Eh bien cela faisait longtemps… 1200 ans si je ne m'abuse. Bonne nouvelle, les vendanges miraculeuses vont reprendre en ses temps de sécheresse. Et il n'est pas belliqueux. Bien.

Il pense venir à la fin du mois. Vous êtes d'accord ? Son messager attend à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Bien sûr, la dernière fois que j'ai rencontré mon frère date de trop longtemps. Et il n'est dangereux pour personne après tout ! "

Et le messager rentra chez lui avec ce qu'il avait à dire. L'endroit ou se trouvait Dionysos était une grande foret au nord de la Grèce, surplombées par 5 arbres de taille gigantesque qui était disposé en hexagone. Cette forêt, réputée maudite, était peu visitée par les habitants de la région, c'était ici que logeait le "seigneur" Dionysos. Un des dieux les plus inoffensifs de la mythologie grecque. Dieu des vignes, des sucs vitaux, de la nature et du théâtre. Il était aussi un des plus discrets. Là ou une Athéna ou un Hadès renaît tout les 250 ans , Dionysos fut plutôt rare : si il était revenu à la vie, c'était avant tout cette fois pour une toute autre chose : mettre fin aux conflits.

Au sanctuaire, le petit Cancer No Thadée fut accueilli avec joie. Le petit enfant de 9 ans avait tout, sauf une ressemblance avec son prédécesseur. Il avait des petits cheveux blonds coupés court, un air mignon, des grands yeux verts curieux. Bref, tout sauf un air de bête de guerre. Son maître était avec lui, Aiolia le reconnut sans hésiter :

"- Eh bien chevalier du lynx, ton disciple a la côte en ce moment !

Aiolia du Lion ! " dit alors sur un ton joyeux Retsu du Lynx en voyant Aiolia.

Il se mit alors droit, digne, son regard rempli de respect : il n'avait plus revu Aiolia depuis l'histoire de la gorgone. A cette époque, Retsu avait battu une des gorgones qui venait de tuer son maître, Noesis du Triangle. Le tout sous l'œil d'Aiolia, qui était initialement celui qui devait tuer la bête mythologique. Depuis, Retsu était retourné en Chine. Aiolia dit alors, plutôt heureux de revoir une connaissance qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

"- En tout cas, heureux de te revoir, Retsu.

Mais moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, Aiolia. Après l'histoire de la gorgone et la mort de Noesis j'ai erré à travers le monde pour faire don de mes pouvoirs. Et un jour, je suis tombé sur ce garçon en Pologne, je l'ai sauvé d'une rafle du régime actuel et je l'ai pris sous mon aile, rien de plus naturel. Et il avait la spécificité d'avoir un cosmos , alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans à l'époque.

Et maintenant, te voilà, avec le nouveau chevalier du cancer !

Oui. Je pensais pourtant n'en faire qu'un chevalier de bronze et le voilà déjà plus classé que moi. C'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ?

Parfaitement, tout aussi étonnant qu'un chevalier représentant un animal aussi solitaire élève un disciple. Allez, viens manger."

Et Aiolia et Retsu suivirent la longue procession vers la salle de banquet.


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Quelquepart sur une petite île de l'Adriatique. DeathMask dormait tranquillement sur un rocher, à l'ombre d'un énorme peuplier. Il commençait déjà à faire très chaud alors qu'on était seulement en mai. Le réchauffement de la planète dont parlait tant les médias, ça devait être ça. Tout ça dû à l'utilisation abusive des ressources. Si on devait demander a l'ex-chevalier du Cancer son avis sur la question, il vous dira que l'être humain dans sa majorité ne mérite pas les ressources. Il jugeait après tout déplacé que le pétrole –cette matière appartenant à la terre avant tout- soit utilisé pour faire des jouets inutile qui ruinait complètement la virilité du garçon et ce dès l'enfance, soit utilisé également pour transporter inutilement des gens. Mais bon, DeathMask est misanthrope, ceci explique cela.

Pour l'instant, il faisait une sieste après s'être entraîné, il avait enfin réussi à maîtriser une nouvelle attaque. Il était vrai qu'on lui avait fait souvent remarqué qu'il n'avait qu'une unique attaque connue de tous, alors certes elle était puissante, mais qu'un bon chevalier se doit de varier.

Et là, enfin il avait varié, il jugeait que sa nouvelle attaque était aussi puissante que le Seki Shi Ki Mei Kai Ha . Voire même plus. Et dans ses rêves il se voyait tuer Mü, rien que ça. Il était vrai que son cuisant échec contre le Crystal Wall l'avait frustré. Il avait sous-estimé le gentil Bélier, le pensant pacifiste, une idée préconçue dont DeathMask s'était plus tard mordu les doigts, après son nouvel échec encore plus cuisant contre le chevalier du Wyvern. Là il avait paniqué, il s'était repassé la scène un millier de fois, il n'aurais pas inutilement paniqué il aurait pu… non. Les cercles d'Hadès étaient inutiles face à Radamanthe puisqu'il était serviteur de celui-ci. Non, c'était la faute à Aphrodite, c'était lui qui n'avait rien fait. Une Bloody Rose et tout aurait été réglé après tout, mais non, Aphrodite avait jugé bon de ne pas attaquer le Wyvern. Son meilleur ami avait bien baisser dans son estime à ce moment-là.

Dans le rêve qu'il faisait au moment présent, il se voyait Grand Pope, rien que ça. Et il voyait Saga se prosterner devant lui en disant des choses totalement absurdes: "Majesté, j'ai ordre de vous indiquer que vos bananes sont arrivées". Et Shaka entrait dans la pièce avec un pot rempli de banane. DeathMask mangeait les bananes et jetait les peaux, peaux que mangeait un chien qui avait la tête de… Astérion de la Meute !

Et il se réveilla.

Non pas que le rêve était bizarre, non DeathMask aimait bien ce genre de rêves. Mais parce qu'une présence l'avait réveillé. Un grand homme encapuchonné se tenait devant lui. Son cosmos semblait serein mais DeathMask n'était pas fan des intrusions sur son petit îlot. Il se leva brusquement et tendant son index droit vers la personne dit alors:

"- Qui êtes-vous ?

Mon nom n'a aucune importance…"répondit le manteau

DeathMask semblait reconnaître cette voix, c'était celle du Saga prosterné dans son rêve. Un peu étonné il dit alors, un air légèrement étonné:

"- Saga ?

Non, je ne suis pas celui-ci… "

L'homme enleva alors sa capuche et laissa voir sa figure. De longs cheveux bleus, un visage blanc et pâle à l'extrême, de petits yeux , une taille imposante, un nez fin. Nan, DeahMask ne connaissait pas cet homme.

"- Et qui êtes-vous, alors ?

Cela n'a aucune importance je vous ai dit . Il serait plus important que je vous fasse une offre…

Que je ne peux refuser hein ? dit alors l'ex-chevalier du cancer avec un sourire moqueur.

Evidemment. Et puis, vous ne le refuserez pas, c'est trop bien pour vous.

Dites toujours, on va voir si cela m'intéressera.

Je vais vous proposer de récupérer votre armure, enfin pas la même exactement, mais pas loin, dit alors l'homme avec un sourire amical et sur un ton plutôt calme.

Ah je vois. Vous avez l'armure du Cancer Noir n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme écarquilla un peu les yeux et ne put révulser une légère surprise.

"- En effet.

Bien, et vous me la donneriez si je comprend bien ?

Evidemment que oui. Cela vous intéresse ?

Absolument pas. La dernière fois que j'ai portée une copie de l'armure du Cancer, j'ai connu la plus grosse dérouillée de ma vie. Alors non.

Hum… (l'homme fit un petit rire) vous m'étonnez. L'armure du Cancer Noir étant identique au niveau performances…

Oui, mais je ne veux pas d'une copie, mentalement cela m'est inacceptable .

Arrêtez de vivre dans votre rêve cher Dante…

Hum, vous connaissez tout sur moi, y compris mon prénom abandonné d'un autre temps..

Pourquoi donc mon cher ? Car un pitoyable, un pathétique, un ridicule chevalier d'argent possédait le même nom ? Que vous le vouliez ou non, Dante (il insista bien), vous êtes un chevalier d'or parmi les plus prétentieux. Seul la Vierge l'est plus que vous. Et si vous n'acceptez pas qu'un chevalier d'argent porte le même nom que vous, vous n'accepterez pas ce que je vais vous dire.."

DeathMask resta silencieux et regarda l'homme, le pointant toujours de son index droit. L'homme sourit, jugea l'italien du regard et dit alors d'un ton traînant :

"- Il serait peut-être temps que vous sachiez que le sanctuaire est en fête en ce moment…

…

Un petit Thadée vient d'obtenir une armure, vous voyiez évidemment de laquelle je veux parler ?

…

Inutile d'esquiver mon cher Dante, vous savez particulièrement bien de quoi je parle.

Oui, évidemment…taisez-vous maintenant et partez.

Le sanctuaire fête un Cancer Saint Thadée mon cher. Vous êtes définitivement viré de la course à l'armure d..

FERMEZ-LA ET DEGAGEZ.

C'est ce que je disais. Vous êtes tellement prétentieux… en tout cas l'armure du Cancer Noir vous attend quand vous voulez..

Taisez-vous, sinon…

Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Hooooh ..

Je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait…

Moi si, j'ai une chambre à l'hôtel du petit port là-bas, je leur ai dit ou j'allais…

…

Bienvenue dans le monde réel, Dante. Quand vous voulez, allez donc à Ducce. Vous connaissez.

Bien. Partez maintenant.

Au revoir, Dante. "

Et il laissa DeathMask seul, sur son rocher, debout au prise avec une crise intérieure. Tout une partie du cerveau s'était soulevé et lui demandait de suivre l'homme. Il était temps de récupérer la gloire. Mais l'autre partie implorait au chevalier du Cancer de laisser tomber tout ça et de tenter de se racheter auprès d'Athéna pour éventuellement retourner au Sanctuaire.

DeathMask ne savait réellement pas quoi faire… et quand il entendit le bruit d'un bateau à moteur il se mit à se maudire lui-même.

Au Sanctuaire, aucun autre chevalier n'avait ce problème. SI l'ordre des chevaliers d'or se révélait à nouveau complet. L'ordre des chevaliers d'argent avait été réduit au néant complet, les seuls chevaliers d'argents encore vivants étant Marin de l'Aigle et Shina d'Ophiucius. Quant à l'ordre des chevaliers de bronze, il était encore trop dispersé pour être compté. Et aujourd'hui à l'arène les combats étaient plutôt "joyeux" et se déroulait sous l'œil impitoyable d'Aldébaran, accompagné pour l'occasion de son disciple, Europa du Sextant. Aldébaran faisait partie avec Camus et Mü de ce petit club très fermé des chevaliers d'or qui possédaient des disciples. Après tout la plupart des chevaliers d'or étaient assez allergiques à l'idée de devoir avoir dans les pattes des disciples, pour beaucoup les chevaliers d'argent servait déjà à ça, point c'est tout.

Europa était aussi une fille. Cela n'avait pas manqué de faire jaser le zodiaque d'or. Et tout de suite on pensa que Aldébaran était amoureux de cette jeune fille dont le cosmos avait cette particularité, tout comme Aphrodite, de fertiliser la nature. C'était pour cela que, malgré son symbole barbare et mathématique, Europa utilisait les fleurs en attaque aussi bien qu'en défense. Même si du haut de ses 12 ans, elle ne faisait pas encore grand poids, l'imposant chevalier du Taureau espérait en faire quelquechose et surtout une combattante respectée.

Et dans l'arène, en ce jour, un combat était en cours pour récupérer la très convoitée armure d'argent de Persée et son bouclier fatal. Le combat était très disputé, pour ne pas ainsi dire, à égalité. Dans l'assemblée beaucoup firent remarquer que vu la motivation des deux prétendants, on était là aussi parti pour un combat de 1000 jours et de 1000 nuits. Et si c'était le cas, ça ennuierait des gens.

Le Taureau, lui, se délectait de ce combat de haut niveau. L'armure d'argent de Persée à toujours fait couler beaucoup de sang pour son obtention. Beaucoup d'appelés, quasiment aucune chance d'être élu. Argol l'avait pourtant obtenu avec grâce en tuant son adversaire dès la troisième minute. Aldébaran n'espérait pas que ça durerait aussi peu de temps, tout d'abord il n'avait pas fait le déplacement pour rien, et puis il avait parié un grand nombre d'argent avec Shura sur un des candidats…

"- Ah, grand pope je voulais vous voir !

Qu'il y'a t-il, Shiryu ?"

Alors que le grand pope se promenait dans la zone du sanctuaire en méditant sur qui choisir en tant que successeur, il tomba sur son disciple, il semblait plutôt en forme mais légèrement paniqué.

"- C'est Shunrei… elle…elle a un problème !

Hum ? Quel genre ?

Elle grossit de plus en plus chaque jour ! Son ventre bouge ! Je..je… ne comprends pas !"

Là, Dohko ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Shiryu était certes un combattant et un stratège hors pairs, mais il était aussi un incroyable benêt quand l'envie lui en prenait.

"- Shiryu je pensais que tu le savais !

Quoi ? Elle est malade ? Elle va mourir ?

Elle est enceinte, Shiryu !

Non ? C'est donc comme ça que ça se passe ?

Oui. Je pensais que tu le savais Shiryu, voyons ! Tu vas devenir père mon cher ! Mes félicitations ! "

Et Shiryu devint blanc comme un linge avant de s'effondrer . Il en avait connu plein des situations, mais celle-ci était peut-être la pire.


End file.
